


The Boyfriend Box

by seokonthat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokonthat/pseuds/seokonthat
Summary: After keeping it from his friends for so long, it was only inevitable that they would find Wonwoo's dirty little secret.





	The Boyfriend Box

“Holy shit Wonwoo you have so many books, we’re going to be here all night!” Mingyu hollered from the other room.  He also was pretty sure he heard Minghao call him a big nerd but it was too muffled by the wall for him to be completely sure.

 

Wonwoo had just graduated with his masters in Literature and was completely ready to move out of his dorm that he’d stayed in for the past two years and back to Seoul.  He had an amazing internship at Yonsei University lined up where he’s going to actually teach some classes.  Everything was turning up Wonwoo. However he may or may not have had a major freak out about packing up all of his earthly possessions before his lease expired.  He vented his frustrations to Soonyoung on the phone who was a god of a best friend and offered to drive down to Daegu and, with the help of Mingyu and Minghao, tote all of this stuff and a very happy Wonwoo back to the city.

 

“Save everything! I already gave away everything I don’t want.” He called back. He had really tried to go through all his crap and part with most of it, but some part of his brain kept rationalizing his decisions to keep the majority of it. 

 

“My arms are going to be so sore tomorrow,” Soonyoung complained.  “I know it’s just going to be Mingyu and I carrying everything because you and Hao have twig arms.”

 

“I fucking heard that you asshole,” Minghao scowled “I bet I can beat you at an arm wrestling contest if you aren’t too scared to come out here.”

 

“He’s kinda stuck in my closet until I move all this shit out of the way.” Wonwoo grinned at Soonyoung who was on all fours and throwing everything that was under his shelf towards the front of his closet.

 

“You best believe that once I get out it’s on though,” Soonyoung threatened. “So don’t waste all your energy lifting things until we settle this once and…”

 

He trailed off and while Wonwoo waited for him to continue he popped his out from his bedroom to see how the others were doing. He found them both huddled by his bookshelves carefully putting all of them into a box that Mingyu had already labeled BOOKS.

 

“Ten dollars on Soonyoung.” He grinned knowing that his friend was going to take the bet.

 

“Oh you’re on. Never underestimate Hao’s tenacity to win. Trust me I never bet against him,” Mingyu egged him on. “Also he would kill me.”

 

“You got that right,” Minghao beamed, circling his arms around his boyfriends’ torso.  Mingyu proceeded to give him a horribly sloppy kiss on his cheek while attacking his sides.  Wonwoo wanted to roll his eyes but honestly he was 50 percent used to it and the other 50 percent of him thought it was mind numbingly cute (not that he would ever admit that out loud).  Just as he was about to give them hell for it anyways, he heard a clattering in the bedroom and then Soonyoung popped his head out carrying a moving box that was taped closed.

 

“What’s this Wonwoo?” He asked while dropping it on the floor. The clatter was probably audible to even his downstairs neighbors.

 

Oh that. “Um, that’s nothing, don’t worry about it I can pack it up later.”

 

Of course that did nothing to curb the curiosity that the other three had about the mysterious item. “It says  _ do not open this or you will be cursed to death _ on the side,” Soonyoung declared. “Oh, we have to open this.”

 

“Dude don’t play with curses.  Remember that time that girl in our Poly-Sci class threatened to curse me and then I broke out in hives for an entire week.” Mingyu shivered at the reminder.

 

“Ok, we have talked about this a million times babe. You broke out in hives because later that day we went camping and you trekked through that patch of poison oak. Seungyeon was just mad that you called her out on her hypothesis and wanted to watch you suffer as well,” Minghao rolled his eyes. “Also I’m 99 percent sure that’s Wonwoo’s handwriting.”

 

“Please don’t open it,” Wonwoo pleaded. “Some things are just meant to be a part of the past.”

 

Unfortunately Kwon “If you tell me not to do something, I’m going to do it twice” Soonyoung had a smirk on his face and scissors in his hands and was already tearing open the box.  Mingyu and Minghao had gathered around excited to find out the contents. Wonwoo looked a bit pale, not wanting to revisit this part of his past.

 

“It’s… just a bunch of old junk?” Minghao looked disappointed.  They ruffled through sweatshirts, CDs, hats and a bunch of other inconspicuous thrift store-like items.

 

“Wait I have never seen you wear any of these.  Also this CD says  _ To My Boo: Happy V-day Baby  _ on it. Oh my god,”  Soonyoung lit up. “This is your boyfriend box isn’t it?”

 

“No? What’s a boyfriend box? This is certainly not whatever that is. It’s just random junk from throughout the years, nothing to write home about… Soonyoung step away from that CD player or I will hurt you.”

 

Unfortunately the damage was already done and the three of them were now listening to the very private mix tape that his old boyfriend Changkyun had made him.  He prayed that no one recognized the voice and weren’t listening too hard to the lyrics because it was borderline explicit.

 

“Oh my god this is Changkyun. Oh, ew, I did not need to know these things your body can do Wonwoo. Oh my god this is so sexual.  Wow, who knew that you and Changkyun had such a steamy relationship.” Soonyoung teased him and started aggressively body rolling against his doorframe.

 

“Please turn this off, I can never look at either of you guys the same way again.” Minghao looked a little bit disgusted but also entirely too intrigued about the other contents of the box. “There’s a  _ Choral Society Spring Picnic  _ t-shirt in here. Ok, I’ve heard you sing so I know this wasn’t yours originally.  Cough it up, who did you steal this shirt from?”

 

Wonwoo kept his lips sealed and shook his head.  They weren’t getting his help, especially knowing how much joy they were taking from his misery.  Soonyoung and Minghao both looked at Mingyu who was had taken a seat and looked like he was pondering.  Mingyu and Wonwoo had known each other since their awkward middle school years and if anyone was going to decipher what belonged to whom, it was Mingyu.  He thought about it for a minute and then his face brightened. Damn it.

 

“Oh that has to be Doyoung’s, doesn’t it?” Wonwoo sighed in defeat. Might as well join in and be in active player in his own suffering.

 

“Yeah that’s Doyoung’s.  He gave it to me though and it felt weird throwing it out or giving it back, you know? All of these things just felt weird getting rid of. If I throw it out then it makes it seem like my time with them didn’t matter. I had some good times with all of my exes and I guess I just like having some reminders of our relationships.  These mementos meant so much to me when I got them that anytime I tried to toss them out I felt my younger self pulling me back. It’s stupid…”

 

“No, I get it.  Looking back at your past and not regretting it is an amazing thing.” Mingyu smiled and slid down to the floor where Wonwoo had taken residence after his impassioned speech.  He gave him a hug and rested his head on his shoulder. Soonyoung and Minghao joined them on the ground and it became a small cuddle pile.

 

“I’ve decided that we need to go through this whole box,” Minghao declared. Before the others could protest, he put up his hand effectively silencing them. It was his superpower and to this day Wonwoo had no idea how it worked.  “You’re starting a new job, you finished school, and you are truly entering a new part in your life. It’s good to look back at the past and make peace with it. Also you’ve kinda been at a stand still ever since you broke up… I mean for the past two years.  This will be good for you. You can finally move on.”

 

This made sense.  He’d honestly had that box in the back of his closet unopened for the past two years with no new boyfriends to reopen it for.  Minghao was the foremost expert in tough love and it was always so hard to argue with his valid points.

 

“Ok I’m in,” Wonwoo sighed. “But if we’re doing this I’m going to need some wine.  Who wants in? We all sleep it off here and then drive back tomorrow morning once we’re sober?”

 

Three hands went up almost immediately.  Mingyu trotted up behind him to the kitchen to help grab the glasses. “Are you really okay with this Wonu? You know we don’t have to if you feel uncomfortable.”

 

“No its fine. Your boyfriend made some really great points.”

 

“Yeah, he’s infuriating like that. I haven’t won an argument for the past three years.” He giggled as he grabbed a Pinot from the top of the fridge.  After pouring generous proportions into everyone’s glasses and grabbing another bottle for when they inevitably chug through the first they settle on the couches each taking some items from the box. Twenty minutes in it’s already turning into a shit show.

 

“Why the hell do you have like a dozen of these weird woven bracelets in here?” Soonyoung questioned while putting on half of them and throwing the rest of them to the group.  Somehow this had turned into a competition to put on every item in this box on their bodies. They had also put on a much tamer mixed tape by Changkyun; this one was labeled  _ Soft Wonwoo Hours _ . 

 

“Hanbin made them for me.” Wonwoo remembered while adding the brown one to his wrist.  He smiled; this was the first one he’d made him.

 

“Ah, the camp boyfriend.  I remember you crying at the end of camp when you realized that you lived so far away from each other and wouldn’t see each other again.  Then you disappeared into the woods for a suspicious amount of time and came back looking like you got attacked by a bear.” Mingyu had an incredible memory for something that had happened a decade before.

 

“Not a bear, just Hanbin,” Wonwoo grinned.  “Also that came in handy because that’s how I knew you had poison oak and weren’t cursed. It was definitely from experience and not Web MD. Sorry for lying about that.  _ Ahhh, _ camp. Good times, good times.”

 

“God you’ve had gross relationships since day one. I almost regret opening this box.  I’m learning a bit too much about you from this,” Soonyoung was now wearing an Adidas sweatband that he had forgotten he acquired. “Was Hanbin your first boyfriend?”

 

“Not technically, but I don’t count my first boyfriend because we barely dated and he was a huge dork.”

 

“Hey, I took you bowling and paid for it!” Mingyu exclaimed. “I count you as my first boyfriend.”

 

“We went out for not even a month and be both got too grossed out to kiss each other that we kept shaking hands at the end of our dates.  It doesn’t count!”

 

“Well, that sweatband that Soonyoung’s wearing begs to differ.  That was my soccer sweatband and I gave it to you to wear for good luck at my games.  You still have it in your boyfriend box so I count as your first boyfriend.” He ended his tirade while sticking out his tongue. It was hard to argue with that.

 

“I forgot that you guys dated,” Minghao laughed and pinched Mingyu’s cheek. “Just picturing it in my head is so awkward. I, for one, am glad that you guys didn’t date for too long though.” He reached into the box and pulled out a pair of sunglasses with a mustache attached to them. “Oh snap, who was this from and why did you ever break up with them?”

 

“Wait, I can totally guess this one.” Soonyoung chimed in. “I bet my future dance studio that those were from Junhong.  You guys used to be so cute. You pretended to come visit me to watch me dance but you spent the whole time staring at him.”

 

“Your future studio is still yours, those were from Junhong. Did you know he just got married?  I ran into him and his husband a couple months ago at Whole Foods. It was the most surreal experience of my life. I think he got taller if that’s even possible.” Wonwoo had been so shocked to see his ex that he had almost knocked over a whole apple display.  Not his proudest moment by far. He pointed at the kicks that were now adorning Minghao’s feet. “Those shoes are from him as well.”

 

“What are you doing to these men that they are giving you all their earthly possessions?” Mingyu opened a scrapbook that Youngjae had made him for their 6-month anniversary. “Ok, I forgot you had this emo haircut in High School. You look crazy.”

 

Soonyoung and Minghao, not knowing Wonwoo in High School attacked Mingyu to look at the photographic proof. “Not my proudest moment. You can’t talk though Gyu; don’t you remember your short bangs? Or the year that you wore only khakis and polos?” Wonwoo teased right back.

 

“Oh babe, khakis? Really? I’m glad we didn’t meet until college. I don’t think I would have been attracted to you at all.” Minghao rolled his eyes and went back into the box for more blackmail material.  He pulled out a picture frame, frowned, and quickly put it behind his back.

 

“Whatcha hiding Hao?” Soonyoung asked while transferring his wine into a mug that was made at the Painted Plate that Wonwoo for the life of him couldn’t remember who gave it to him. “Come on we get full access to everything in here.  It’s all part of the healing process.”

 

Minghao looked hesitant but he did pull out the picture frame from behind his back.  It was a picture of Wonwoo and Jun. Jun was smiling showing his full set of teeth and Wonwoo was hugging him from behind and pretending to bite his ear.  It was on their mantel for years and one of his favorite pictures of them. He looked back up to see all three of his friends looking back at him expectantly.  This was what he had been worried about seeing after two years of pretending he wasn’t still thinking about Jun.

 

“It’s okay guys.  You don’t have to pretend that he doesn’t exist.  Our breakup was mutual remember? We both were moving in different directions and it was for the best.” Wonwoo lied with ease.  He had been lying to himself for quite some time so it came easy to him. It didn’t look like they bought it but they carried on like they did and Wonwoo appreciated that.

 

By now they we’re coming to the bottom of the box, which consisted of a bunch of small tchotchkes and other tokens.  Mingyu was hugging onto a stuffed bear that Jihoon had won him at the amusement park and Minghao was putting on another sweatshirt courtesy of Doyoung’s Choral Society that he had stolen from back in the day. 

 

“What’s this?” Soonyoung picked up an unopened envelope that was addressed to Wonwoo. “You never even opened this letter up.”

 

Wonwoo remembered the day he received that letter.  He had just finished unpacking all of his stuff into his new dorm room.  He and Junhui had broken up a month previously and he was surprised to see his handwriting on the cover.  He also remembered the text he had received prior that week from Jun stating that he had sent him a letter and to not open it because it was a mistake.

 

Jun (11:35 pm):  _ Please do me one last favor and not open it Wonu.  I didn’t mean to send it. Good luck with Grad School. _

 

His biggest weakness has always been Jun, ever since sophomore year of college when Soonyoung introduced him as his new roommate, so it was an easy decision to not open it.  95 percent of him assumed it contained angry words, and he wouldn’t be able to handle that emotionally anyways.

 

“It’s from Jun, he told me not to open it.”

 

“It’s been two years. I’m sure the statute of limitations is up by now.” Soonyoung reassured him gently.  

 

“I don’t think I can handle whatever that contains,” Wonwoo’s voice had gone soft.  He was looking down at the remainder of his wine and trying not to seem too vulnerable.  “Please don’t make me open it. I feel like I would be betraying Jun if I do.”

 

Soonyoung carefully placed it on top of the coffee table making sure to put it in any of the wine that spilled. “Sure thing, Wonwoo.  We don’t have to open it if you don’t want to.”

 

“Thanks Soonyoung.”

 

“Well, I think that’s everything that’s in this box.” Mingyu stood up, picked up the box and turned it upside down over his head. A small object that was hiding in the bottom crease of the box fell down the front of Mingyu’s body and under the table. Wonwoo felt like the world was moving in slow motion as everyone in the room followed its movements.  He had definitely repressed putting that in here.

 

“Holy shit.” Minghao reacted first. “Please tell me that’s a pair of cufflinks or something and not what we all think it is.”

 

They all looked at Wonwoo expectantly but he was frozen in his spot.  Mingyu went to pick up the box and open it while everyone else was still too shocked to do anything. He opened it and Wonwoo saw the ring he had picked out for Jun for the first time in two years.  It was a simple silver band that had a heart engraved on the inside. Jun would have hated anything too ornate and would have thought the heart was cheesy and would have teased him endlessly about it, but Wonwoo knows he secretly loves cheesy things even though he would never admit it.  He did watch all those Chinese dramas about soulmates and star-crossed lovers.

 

“Oh Wonwoo… why did you never tell us you were gonna propose to Jun?” Soonyoung looked at him with what could only be described as a pitying look.  That was part of the reason.

 

“I was going to do it when I asked him to come with me to Busan for my Masters Program but then…” Wonwoo trailed off.

 

“Then he got his dream job at the studio.”  Soonyoung finished for him. “Oh my god, Wonwoo.  Why didn’t you ask him anyways? You could have done long distance or something.”

 

“Seungcheol had just gotten out of that long distance relationship and it was a total mess, remember?  They were in love one minute and they couldn’t stand each other the next. It really freaked us both out to the point where Jun mentioned never wanting to have to go through that and end up hating me.  I didn’t want to have that ever happen either so I agreed with him.” Wonwoo was a little bit defensive at this point. If there was a way for them to still be together they would have tried it. “I forgot I put it in there. I think I just didn’t want to see it again.”

 

Mingyu closed the ring box and came over and engulfed Wonwoo in the biggest bear hug known to mankind. He has never met anyone who gave better hugs than Mingyu. It was probably the height thing. Wonwoo rarely felt small but he definitely did next to his best friend.

 

“Have you ever thought that maybe since you’re going to be living in the same city now that you can try again?” Soonyoung asked gently.  He could tell his friend was feeling horrible about this whole situation.

 

“Two years is a long time, Soonyoung. I’m sure he’s moved on or at least isn’t pining as pathetically as I am.” Wonwoo sniffled. When had he started crying? It’s definitely because of the wine.

 

Minghao, who had stayed quiet throughout the whole ring debacle, blurted out—“He hasn’t dated anyone in the past two years.  I keep telling him to get out there and he isn’t interested. Listen I’ve been sworn to secrecy but these are desperate times.  He’s still in love with you.” 

 

“He’s what?” Wonwoo wanted to scream but his voice was still soft and a bit broken. “Minghao, are you sure, because if this is a joke…”

 

“I wouldn’t joke about this,” Minghao interrupted. “He’s been so lovesick the past two years and if I had thought for a second that you were still interested I wouldn’t have pushed him so hard to see other people. He’s just going through the motions, Wonwoo, it’s been hard to see.”

 

“Do you think… Um I mean… What’s…” Suddenly the room was spinning and Wonwoo had to sit down immediately or something bad was going to happen. “Holy shit.  What the hell am I going to do about this? I have to see him.”

 

“Ok slow down and breathe, buddy,” Soonyoung was stroking his back and it instantaneously did relieve some of his stress. Soonyoung just had that effect on people. “Is this really what you want?  You’re going to be going through a lot of changes all at once and jumping back into a relationship might not be easy.”

 

“So you guys don’t think I should?” Wonwoo polled the group. These were the people whose opinions mattered to him most in the world.

 

“Fuck yeah you should,” Mingyu spoke first with an intense conviction. “Wonwoo, I have seen you date all of these guys that are represented in this box. Well, I guess they are kind of represented on us currently, but whatever. Trust me when I say that I have never seen you feel even remotely as strongly for anyone as you felt when you were with Jun.”

 

“Yeah, it was like you were a completely different person. I never saw you as happy. You actually went outside and enjoyed life and socialized.” Soonyoung added.

 

“I know Hao said that Jun hasn’t been the happiest during these past two years, but neither have you. I know I haven’t seen you as much these past couple years but every time I talk to you it’s like you’re on autopilot just letting life pass you by. I think it would be stupid to let this chance pass you by,” Mingyu looked at his with glazed eyes and wouldn’t look away even to blink. Wonwoo just wordlessly took in his words not knowing what else to say. He definitely didn’t do much except for study these past couple years. 

 

“Look, I think what you need to do is clear,” Minghaos voice rang loud into the silent apartment. “Let’s actually pack all this shit up and go get your man.”

 

“Ok, yeah, let’s do it,” Wonwoo replied and then the others proceeded to burst into cheers. He still had a nervous pit in his stomach but if there was anything that would make that go away it was talking to Jun again.  Even if things didn’t end up working out, it would nice to have some semblance of closure. 

 

The next two hours were spent cleaning out all of his earthly possessions. The process had gone much faster after Minghao took over and forced them into doing different tasks. Six trips to the cars later his apartment was empty with the exception of the furniture that had been there when he moved in, which seemed like eons ago. Mingyu and Minghao had passed out on the couch and Soonyoung was sharing his bed. He was about to pass out when Soonyoung abruptly grabbed onto this hand and laced their fingers together.

 

“Hey Wonwoo…”

 

“Yeah, Soonie?”

 

“I love you man.  Whatever happens with you and Jun I just want you to know that.” Wonwoo couldn’t make out his features in the darkness of the room but he knew his friend was smiling.

 

“Love you too.” He replied back and gave Soonyoungs hand a light squeeze before slipping into much needed slumber.

 

It seemed just as soon as he had fallen asleep there was a loud alarm blaring into the apartment. Soonyoung groaned next to him and tried to sit up but ended up falling back onto his pillow. Wonwoo sighed and pushed himself off the bed. Mingyu and Minghao were both up and had put on a pot of coffee.  It was the one thing they smartly hadn’t packed up yesterday knowing that they were definitely going to need it. After binging on coffee they found themselves at a breakfast place a couple blocks away from Wonwoo’s now old apartment. He had turned in the keys to his landlord and only then did it hit him like a ton of bricks that this was the last time he was going to be here.

 

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Soonyoung asked excitedly. “Are we gonna go big gesture style and hire a skywriter or something?”

 

“Definitely not,” Wonwoo snorted.

 

“If he was still dating Mingyu then maybe,” Minghao chimed in. “He likes all that weird cheesy stuff.”

 

“Hey, it’s romantic as hell,” Mingyu whined back at his boyfriend who rolled his eyes but the smile hadn’t left his face yet. “But you and Jun are both so chill that I don’t think that would work out.”

 

“Yeah, I was just thinking about talking to him one on one. I’m already nervous enough as it is I don’t plan on adding anything or anyone else.” Anytime he even thought about talking to Jun his heart rate went through the roof. “Now eat up everyone, it’s on me. We have a long drive back.”

 

The ride home they had split into two cars, one taking the boyfriends and Wonwoo driving Soonyoung. The ride had consisted mostly of Soonyoung singing at the top of his lungs to every single song on the radio. There was not a single one he didn’t know, which was pretty impressive to Wonwoo. They had decided that they were all going to meet up outside of Juns apartment.  Minghao had texted him already about stopping by but he didn’t mention Wonwoo would be there as well. The closer they got to Seoul the more butterflies had arrived in his stomach. When they turned down the Junhui’s street he was practically a nervous wreck.

 

Mingyu and Minghao had already arrived, which was not surprising because Wonwoo was a much more cautious driver than Mingyu. They both were wearing serious faces, which looked out of place for his friends. Mingyu squeezed his shoulder as soon as he got close. Okay, it’s D-day. Time to do this.

 

Minghao texted Jun and they were buzzed into his apartment. He was living on the third floor so they opted to take the stairs. The entire way up Wonwoo felt conflicted like part of him couldn’t wait to see Jun’s face, while the other half of him wanted to throw himself down the stairwell.  It was a tense atmosphere, as even Mingyu wasn’t saying a word. They arrived wordlessly at Juns’ doorway and Minghao rapped his hand against the wood.

 

“Hey Minghao, how’s it going?” He smiled at his friend before his eyes wandered towards the rest of the party and landing squarely on Wonwoo. His eyes got huge and he stuttered out “Wonwoo…” before his jaw dropped and effectively silenced him.

 

At this time Minghao used both of their surprised states to push Wonwoo into the apartment stating “You guys need to talk” and then closed the door without entering behind it. Both of them were too shocked to do much of anything except glance at the closed door that their former friends used to be standing behind.

 

“So… come in, I guess? Do you want anything to drink?” Jun started babbling. “I have coffee, tea, water, there’s this gross pomegranate juice that I’ve been starting to actually like but everyone else says it tastes like dirt…”

 

“Oh I’m good, thanks.” Wonwoo shifted from side to side wondering what his next move would be. Jun poured himself a cup of the pomegranate juice and then gestured towards his sofa where the two of them sat on opposite ends of.

 

“I didn’t know Minghao would do that.”  Wonwoo muttered while avoiding eye contact of any kind from Jun. “I just really wanted to see you. Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, I’ve been thinking about you recently as well. Umm, how is school going?” Jun looked just as nervous as Wonwoo felt which strangely calmed him a bit. At least he wasn’t the only one going crazy.

 

“I just finished actually. So I have a job back here, in Seoul now. Umm I actually still have all my stuff in the car, we just came from my old apartment.”

 

“So you decided to come to my apartment as your first stop in Seoul?” Jun quirked his eyebrow up and gave him a quizzical look. It was a look Wonwoo knew all too well. He used to find it incredibly endearing before they started dating and Jun was still struggling with learning Korean. It was the look that made him gather all his courage and ask Wen Junhui from China that if he wanted a tutor or anything Wonwoo would be glad to help him out free of charge. It was also the look now that gave him the nerve to respond in this way.

 

“Yes I did. I haven’t stopped thinking about you for the past two years. The whole time I was in Busan all I did was wish I was here with you and we would finally get that apartment we kept talking about. We would even get that cat that I knew you wanted but never asked for. I spent the past two years thinking what if we were still together and what if we had never been scared off about long distance. I played out every possible scenario in my head and the only one that didn’t make sense was the fact that we broke up.” Wonwoo stopped for a moment, partially to breath and partially to take in Jun’s facial expression.

 

Jun looked surprised to say the least. His mouth was gaped open and he was looking at Wonwoo with his eyes fierce and passionate. Before Wonwoo continued he closed his mouth and finally ended his misery.

 

“You never opened my letter.”

 

“Oh yeah, you told me not to open it.” Wonwoo replied perplexed. “I still have it but you definitely told me not to open in Jun.”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t open it, well, at least I hoped you wouldn’t.” Jun smiled back and it was very confusing. Why hasn’t he responded to Wonwoos pretty intense confession? “I wrote in it that I was going to move to Busan with you and we should have never broke up in the first place.”

 

“I would never have allowed that Jun. You worked so hard to get that job at the studio, you would have hated turning it down.” Wonwoo was shaking his head like crazy. That was one thing he would have never allowed him to do.

 

“I had it in my mind that if you still loved me as much as I thought you did, that you wouldn’t open it because you haven’t given up on us. If you did open it, you were having doubts about never seeing me again and then I would move to Busan and never let you go. They do also dance in Busan in case you didn’t notice.” Jun was still smiling and it was a little less unnerving now. “You didn’t open it, so I had faith that even two years down the road you would still thinking about me and believing in us.”

 

It was so like Jun to have this convoluted way of thinking things through. It didn’t even surprise Wonwoo as much as it should have.

 

Jun moved down the couch to sit only inches away from Wonwoo and maintained intense eye contact. “It was never a break up for me Wonu, it was just a pause. I’ve been waiting for you to come back this whole time.”

 

“I’m back for good.” Wonwoo said bringing his hand up to Jun’s cheek. “I can’t believe this is happening. I really thought I might never see you again.”

 

“I had a feeling you would come back to me.” Jun smiled leaning into Wonwoo’s hand. “I’m glad I wasn’t mistaken. If I hadn’t heard from you by the time the school year started I would have tracked you down myself.”

 

“It might have taken me that long if our friends didn’t accidentally open up a box with all my stuff that I stole from my exes. That brought up a lot of feelings that I still have for you.”

 

Jun laughed. “So part of me did end up going to Busan with you. What of mine made the cut?”

 

“Well I kept your letter, that picture of us that we had on the mantel and of course the ring…” Wonwoo rattled off the things he could remember before trailing off after accidentally revealing his deepest kept secret.

 

“What ring?” Jun questioned. “I never gave you a ring.”

 

“Shit, um, that wasn’t supposed to come out. I may or may have not been keeping a ring that I was planning on giving you before the breakup.” Wonwoo was no longer looking into Jun’s eyes and was now as bright as a tomato. 

 

“Oh.” Jun then got up off the couch and ran into the other room. Wonwoo was cursing himself. The ring should have been kept secret but of course he brings it up fifteen minutes into seeing his old flame just as they had been rekindling it. Fortunately, less than a minute later, Jun comes back holding a packing box. He neatly sets it down in between them on the ground.

 

“I know you didn’t mean to divulge that but I’m glad you did. We can clear the air officially now.” He opens the box and pulls out a silk bag. He hands it over to Wonwoo who as delicately as possible pulled open the strings. Inside it sat a ring box, not too different than the one that currently sits inside his pocket. 

 

“You’re not the only one who had plans to give a ring.” Jun smugly said. “I’m gonna need that back because I don’t plan on giving it to you now. We should probably go on a couple dates first before I propose.”

 

Wonwoo pulled out his ring box and placed it next to the one that Junhui had just positioned on the coffee table. “Hmm, that’s if I don’t propose to you first.”

 

“I think we have a lot of catching up to do first,” Jun giggled while leaning in towards Wonwoo, who grabbed the back of Jun’s neck and pulled him in the rest of the way laughing into the kiss. 

 

It was like no time had passed. Wonwoo was no longer thinking about the past two years he had spent desperately pretending he wasn’t still in love with Jun. In fact every thought went out of his brain as the kiss started to get more heated. Jun had practically climbed onto his lap and Wonwoo was almost horizontal on the couch. Just as he reached out to stroke Jun’s back they heard a loud, frantic knock on the door effectively killing the mood.

 

“Please tell me you guys have talked it through because Mingyu is about to have a nervous breakdown out here,” Soonyoung shouted through the door.

 

Jun got up and pulled Wonwoo up with him. They went hand in hand to answer the door where their three friends were looking expectantly behind. As soon as they saw their entwined hands all of them screamed. Mingyu and Soonyoung pounced on the newly reformed couple bringing them into a group hug.

 

“It’s about damn time,” Minghao snorted. “If I had to spend one more month hearing you guys whine about each other I would have gone mad. Congrats guys.”

 

“Okay, you guys have to tell us absolutely everything starting from the beginning,” Mingyu squealed while moving the group over to the living area. “Leave no detail out no matter how small you think it is.”

 

The group was now crowded around Jun’s coffee table and it was looking very reminiscent of the scene at Wonwoo’s just twelve hours before. 

 

“Wait, what is this box?” Soonyoung asked while peering inside the container that Jun had brought in earlier along with the ring. “Oh my god is this…”

 

“Haha shit, Jun, I didn’t know that you had a boyfriend box too,” Minghao laughed while pulling out Wonwoo’s old beanie.

 

Soonyoung, Mingyu, and Minghao all shared a look before they all glanced at Jun in a style that was similar to the children of the corn. “Oh, we are definitely going through this box whether you like it or not.” Minghao smirked before running to grab whatever alcohol Jun currently had in his kitchen. 

 

Jun glanced at Wonwoo looking terrified. Wonwoo smiled at him before going to help Minghao grab the glasses. “Trust me, you’re only going to get through this if you have a bit of a buzz going.” 

 

He glanced behind him into the living room where Jun was already trying to wrestle a sweatshirt away from Soonyoung. He was unfortunately unsuccessful and was sporting a small pout. He looked back towards Wonwoo and erupted into a contagious smile and gave him a small wave. Wonwoo waved back.

 

Yeah, they were definitely going to make this work.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading my fic! this is my first one in some time and my first venture into writing a kpop fic. comments are always welcome :) come say hi on [tumblr](http://namjinandtonic.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/djbibimbap)
> 
> shoutout to [skateboardsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skateboardsound/pseuds/skateboardsound) for betaing this fic. you da best <3


End file.
